Confessions of Us
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Remus/ Tonks Short Shots :) Read, Review, Favourite, Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions of Us**

He: Her laugh is so cute.

She: He looks so gorgeous. God, I think I've fallen for him.

He: She's so beautiful. I adore everything about her - her bubblegum pink hair, her dark twinkling eyes and her heart - shaped face.

She: Oh my gosh, did I just catch him staring at me? I wonder what's going on in his mind! Hope the others don't notice us!

He: Uh oh. She caught me staring at her. Better look away.

She: No way. Why would a handsome and a mature man like him be interested in a clumsy metamorphmagus like me?

He: What's wrong with me? I am sure I am imagining things. How could a beautiful, young Auror fall for an old and poor Werewolf?


	2. Chapter 2

**Being a Klutz**

She couldn't help being a total Klutz even though she hated it. She had accepted the fact that some people were just born to be accident prone. Tripping over her own feet or walking right into walls was not new to her. It happened to her all the time. She had learnt to laugh at herself, ignoring the snickers from her colleagues.

But he was different. He didn't mind her being clumsy. He would gently smile at her and extend his hand to help her get up with a caring "Are you alright?"

She loved every bit of his warm gestures. He would surprise her sometimes with his quirky sense of humor. Quite recently he had scribbled her a note which said: _I never knew you fancied the floor so much Nymphadora. You fall for it almost everyday!_

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Poor, Too Old, Too Dangerous**

'Why don't you understand Tonks? I am too old and too dangerous for you!' said Remus.

'I don't care how dangerous you are! Where's the fun without a bit of danger? You say you are old. To be honest Remus, I've always had a thing for older men.

'What?'

'If you analyse my crush list, you will know.' said Tonks.

'Crush List?'

'That was in the past. But with you it's different. It's love not a crush. And you know how clumsy I am. I want someone mature who can handle me. Imagine what will happen if I get married to a klutz like me' said Tonks shuddering at the very thought and Remus couldn't help smiling.

'Whatever, but I still feel you deserve someone better. I am too poor Tonks. It won't make me happy not being able to afford to give you even a birthday gift -'

'Remus I don't need anything else. I've got you and that's the best birthday gift I'll have... forever' said Tonks earnestly.

And he knew that she was the one for him.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kissing the Metamorphmagus**

Her cheeks were flushed and there was a mischievious sparkle in her eye.

Her hair was bubblegum pink that day and so were her lips. She giggled, watching his eyes drift over her lucious pink lips.

'What are you thinking about, Moony?' she asked.

'Isn't it obvious, Tonks? You ofcourse!' he answered.

Her tinkling laughter filled the room. 'What are you waiting for then, Moony? Kiss me' she said.

Wasting no time, he closed the distance between them and leaned closer to her, waiting for the feel of her warm lips on his. But all he felt was cold... Something was definitely wrong.

Then he heard laughter which wasn't tinkling but rather bark like.

He eyes flung open. He was lying on his bed in a tangle of blankets and he spotted a fluffy pillow lying right next to him.

'Sorry to interupt your... er... private moment with my dear cousin, Moony' Sirius said from the door, smirking at him. 'I hadn't planned on intruding but Molly wanted the Coffee cups for washing which were lying on your table since last two days'

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing? Yet, she had been so close... he could almost smell her cherry lips...

'Still thinking about the kiss, Moony?' Sirius asked sniggering.

'Sirius get out!' Remus barked.

'You should actually ask her out and kiss her for real Remmy. Coz I think your old pillow is quite a stupid impersonation of Tonks' said Sirius grinning.

'Sirius, get out!' Remus yelled and aimed a pillow at his friend's face which obviously missed the target.

He saw Sirius shut the door, his bark like laughter still ringing in his ears.

Damn! He had been dreaming of kissing that attractive metamorphmagus. Again.

A small smile crept across his lips. Sirius was right. He should probably kiss her for real. The pillow was indeed rather stupid.

 **END**


End file.
